1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that records text in a specified font, to a control method for this recording device, and to a program.
2. Related Art
Recording devices that store the fonts for recording (that is, printer fonts) internally are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-08-034142. When a job that specifies the font for the recording device is received from a host computer or other host device, this recording device records text using the internal font.
However, because of the limited storage capacity of the recording device, storing all fonts that could possibly be specified by the host device in the recording device is difficult. A font that is not stored internally in the recording device may still be specified by the host device. For example, when a new recording device is purchased, the internal fonts of the previously used recording device will not necessarily be installed in the new recording device. As a result, the recording device returns an operating error and cannot print when a font that is not stored internally by the new recording device is specified by the host, and the fonts that can be specified on the host must be changed. This makes it necessary to change the operating settings of the operating system or application program that is used on the host, and even this can be difficult.